


"Пожалуйста, Сена"

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Heavy Petting, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Лео-чан получает по шапке за плохое поведение
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 9





	"Пожалуйста, Сена"

**Author's Note:**

> Солнышку-Леночьке, которая всегда выручает!~
> 
> 250719

Рицу толкнул дверь плечом. С порога заявил:

— Я спать, — и нырнул под котацу. Успел только под щёку подложить связанный Сеной кусок шарфа и был таков.

У Лео холодок по затылку прошёлся. Она с ужасом выдохнула и перевела взгляд на Сену. У того спина была неестественно прямая и пальцы до скрипа сжимали спицы. Но вот моргнул, расслабил плечи, и спицы снова тихо застучали, ловко подцепляя одну за другой петли.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились, Королева? — спросил тихо, даже не глянув на Лео. Рицу задышал редко и размеренно.

— Я-я… — попыталась разлепить сухие губы Лео, но вдруг съёжилась, втянула голову в плечи и зажала между ног ладони. — Я больше не буду, Сена.

— Что не будешь?

— Н-не буду рисовать на стенах в коридоре, Сена!

— Не слышу раскаяния.

— Не буду рисовать на стенах в коридоре, Сена, — повторила Лео спокойнее и наклонилась к Сене поближе, посмотрела на него глазами полными слёз и раскаяния самого искреннего, на которое только была способна.

Сена фыркнул:

— В прошлый раз ты говорила то же самое, тупица, — и сунул одну руку в карман пиджака. Двинул тумблер пластикого пультика. Лео скрючило с новой силой. Она стукнулась лбом о столешницу, коротко всхлипнула. Обняла себя руками поперёк живота.

— Риццу может…

— Кума-кун? — зычно позвал Сена. Рицу даже бровью не повёл. Даже ресницы не дрогнули. Зато засопел громче.

Лео застонала про себя от мысли, что отмазаться теперь точно не получится, и посильнее сжала колени.

Дурацкий Сена! Как можно быть таким коварным?!

От бурной неравномерной вибрации потряхивало и испарина выступала на шее, потели ладони и лицо горело. Она, наверное, скончалась бы на месте, ввались через порог Нару и Суо. Сил хватало только злобно хмуриться на Сену и взглядом сверлить тёмную макушку Рицу — тот и правда дрых, крепко так. Наверняка получит потом по шее, если слюну на шарф пустит, но Сене, похоже, дела не было. Только и знал, что ухмыляться и стрелять своими сияющими глазами исподлобья.

— Сена, пр-прости, я… Я буду стараться! Это всё сукин сын Кейто винов--… а-ах!

— Не выражайся, — сказал поучительным тоном Сена, вынимая руку из кармана.

Лео затрясло, застучали зубы. Ноги затекли сидеть в сейдза, ступни свело судорогой и пятки, кажется, намокли. Как и бельё, и шорты под юбкой. Ну, не сможет, не сможет она так кончить! Не вагинально точно. Тут Сена нужен. Его руки, губы, язык, а не дурацкая игрушка, от которой слёзы брызжут и хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Если бы только Кейто не приволок её за шкирку Сене на покаяние и не отчитал на весь коридор, может, не было бы так стыдно. Лео не виновата. Так получилось. И то, что фломастеры в классе нашлись — тоже случайность. Вся жизнь есть череда обусловленных случайностей, считала Лео, поэтому подобная пытка в её глазах была чистейший варварством!

Она улеглась на столешницу щекой, хлюпнула потёкшим носом и облизала губы.

Сена был сосредоточен. Супил брови, распуская ряд петель и перевязывая заново.

— Сена, — позвала Лео так жалобно, как только смогла. От бессилия полились слёзы, а ног она уже не чувствовала. Только поёрзала, проехалась промежностью по острой своей пяточке, судорожно вздохнула и снова позвала: — Сена.

— Из-за тебя и твоей уборки я пропустил занятия в клубе с Юу-чан.

Ах, вот оно что!

Лео попыталась взбрыкнуть, но новый спазм скрутил её посильнее предыдущего, и она тихо заскулила. По подбородку потекла слюна, она не успевала сглатывать. Пялилась на Рицу и про себя молила его проснуться — тогда Сена успокоится. Ему не нравится, когда кто-то видит или берёт что-то, что принадлежит только ему. Сена не позволит своей Королеве предстать перед Рицу в таком виде.

Не позволит же?..

—…были бы только вдвоём, без Момо-куна! Но вместо этого я отмывал с тобой коридоры, а мои руки после мыльной воды очень…

— Сена! — злобно пискнула Лео и выпрямилась, а потом завалилась набок, схватила Сену за запястье и дёрнула. Одна спица застучала по полу. — Пожалуйста, Сена!

У того будто пелена с глаз спала. Он глянул на лежащую у самых ног Лео, красную и дрожащую. На Лео, которая тёрлась ртом и щекой о его ладонь и подползала всё ближе — от неудобной позы конечности затекли, а теперь кровь отхлынула, и табун колючих, болезненных мурашек лишь сильнее раскалил и без того вскипевший рассудок. Выглядела она такой беспомощной и жаждущей, что Сена великодушно позволил ей сунуть свою руку между ног и изо всех сил сжать бёдра. А ведь он планировал попытать её ещё немного.

Лео свернулась в эмбрион и прикрыла глаза, наконец дорвавшись до желаемого. Сена ехидно хмыкнул над самым её ухом, двинул ладонью и надавил пальцами сквозь влажные шорты. Лео застонала, заёрзала усерднее. Цеплялась за его плечо так, будто боялась, что с ней снова поиграются и бросят.

— Тебе не стыдно? — спросил Сена шёпотом, заворожённый таким бесстыдным животным поведением. А ещё Королева!

— Нет, — ответила Лео резко и слишком чётко.

Сена с силой стиснул челюсти и вжал ладонь посильнее, промял подушечками пальцев, прощупал половые губы и торчащий наружу силиконовый хвостик игрушки. Лео заскреблась о его рукав короткими ногтями, засучила ступнями по полу.

Рицу шумно вздохнул и улёгся на другую щёку.

Лео на миг затихла, расслабившись, а потом перехватила Сену за предплечье, задрала юбку и сунула его руку себе в шорты. Зашипела, сверкая глазами:

— Только попробуй вытащить, тупой Сена, — и ткнулась лбом ему в бедро.

Сена вытаращился на её покрасневшие кончики ушей, а у самого потяжелело в паху и загудело в голове. Он перебрал на пробу по пройме её тёплых влажных трусиков, сдвинул их в сторону. Лео замычала от удовольствия, вцепилась в его брюки и глянула наверх искоса. И взгляд такой нахальный, довольный, что Сена вдруг понял, как грандиозно его обвели вокруг пальца.

В отместку он этим пальцем двинул, ухватился за скользкий хвостик игрушки и потянул. Вибрация кольнула подушечки и пробежалась мурашками до самой шеи; Сена вздрогнул. И как Лео всё это терпит?.. Вот упёртая.

— В… Верни обратно, — прошелестела она пересохшими губами, даже не глядя на него. Вообще зажмурилась, вжалась носом в его бедро и только усерднее задвигала тазом, засопела. Сена мог поклясться, что влажное, сочное хлюпанье стало почти различимым.

Он согнул большой палец, надавливая костяшкой на клитор (Лео колыхнулась, по ней будто ударная волна прошла, замычала). А затем указательным, в обход хвостика, скользнул внутрь, пропихивая игрушку глубже.

«И хватит с неё», — подумал Сена. Он и сам дышал через раз. А ещё хотел дотянуться второй рукой до рыжих волос, убрать их за ухо и помассировать мочку. Поскрести ногтями вспотевший горячий скальп, оттянуть за затылок, чтоб эта идиотка оторвалась уже от его бедра и в глаза, наконец, посмотрела.

Лео вдруг пискнула, подтянула колени к груди и сжала его руку так сильно, что не пошевелиться. Сена и не шевелился, даже пальцами не двигал — Лео сама справлялась. И дышала ещё шумно, не стонала, плотно сжав губы. От каждого спазма её, лежащую на полу, потряхивало, а там и вовсе скрутило в три погибели, что Сена зашипел, так сильно заломилось запястье.

— Не тр… оставь её, — пролепетала Лео кое-как, даже глаз не открыв. Только хватку ослабила, и Сена вытащил, наконец, руку из-под юбки, игрушку не тронув.

Подушечки пальцев сморщились, ладонь была скользкой и липкой. Лео хлопала глазами, разлепляя мокрые ресницы, и пыталась придти в себя. Оттянула Сену за карман, выудила пультик и выкрутила до минимума. Она чуть зубы в пыль не скрошила, так сильно челюсти сжимала. А ведь хотелось сладко застонать в голос, возможно, даже Сене на ухо, чтоб узнал, чтоб понял, как ей тяжело и хорошо пришлось.

Дурацкий Сена.

* * *

— Ара-ара, Рицу-чан опять спал! — пролепетал Араши, потрепал Рицу по волосам и удивлённо глянул на Лео в спортивной форме. Та скрючилась над нотными листами, прикусив кончик языка, и яростно чертила ручкой.

— Не обращай внимания, — проследил за его взглядом Сена, кивнул на пластиковые контейнеры с пирожными и закусками на столе: — Это что? Вы за газировкой ходили. Почему так долго, Нару-кун?

— Ой, понимаешь, — начал Араши, усаживаясь возле Рицу и приглаживая ему спутанные со сна волосы. Тот до скрипа тёр веки и сладко, до слёз в уголках глаз, зевал. — Цукаса-чан увидел пирожные и не смог пройти мимо! Он такой милый, когда дело касается сладостей.

Араши засмеялся, а Цукаса вспыхнул до кончиков ушей:

— Неправда, Наруками-сенпай!

— Ооо, — скрипуче потянул Рицу, — пирожные. Значит, я могу покормить Суу-чана с рук?

— Можешь.

— Н-не может, Сена-сенпай!

— А! — вскинулась вдруг Лео, вздёрнув подбородок. «Рыцари» вздрогнули. — Пирожные! Сена, покорми меня! — и придвинулась к нему почти вплотную. Сена попытался отпихнуть её локтём.

Рицу щёлкнул крышкой контейнера и вдруг выдал:

— «Пожалуйста, Сена», покорми Королеву.

Сена моргнул раз и другой, а затем до него дошло. Рицу заулыбался от уха до уха, глядя ему прямо в глаза и слизывая пышный взбитый крем с пальца. Лео, кажется, и того не заметила. Только и знала, что жаться грудью и капризно ныть.

— Заварю чай, — сладенько пропел Араши, а Сена подумал, что в следующий раз дверь шкафчика заварит, запихнув в него эту рыжую идиотку.


End file.
